


It's you, it's always been you

by darkeyes78



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkeyes78/pseuds/darkeyes78
Summary: Just a little one shot. Set sometime during S7





	It's you, it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a HUGE Calzona fangirl, this is my first ever Calzona fanfiction, why can I say I miss them as couple.  
> )  
> As always thanks for reading! :) :)

Callie lay stock still in bed, eye lids shut tightly, doing her best to give the impression she had fallen asleep, as felt the familiar dip of the mattress to indicate her wife had returned to their bed, after getting up to check on Sophia when her cries had interrupted their night-time routine, Callie was about to see to their daughter, until Arizona insisted she would go adding softly, 'you get ready for bed, honey' as she walked to where Callie was hovering near the door of their en-suite kissing her softly on the cheek, before heading out of the room, to tend to their daughter, whose cries were becoming more instant.  
So Callie feigned sleep, she knew from experience whenever her wife suggested she get ready for bed, it meant that sexy times usually followed. Normally the utterence of that innocuous phrase would ignite a deep fervour within her. Knowing what proceeded them, however, lately Callie couldn't stand to let her wife touch her, she felt frumpy, she felt as if she'd lost her appeal, she knew it, and it would be only time before Arizona knew it.  
She felt her wife hover over her, let out a frustrated breath and lay beside her, turning her body away from hers. She felt guilty, for pushing her wife away. They hadn't been intimate for over a month, she knew her wife's patience was running out, she knew she couldn't avoid her wife affections indefinitely. 

///////////////

Arizona put her hands through Callie's thick dark locks, as she continued to kiss her. She had missed her wife, God, how she missed the beautiful Latina, missed being intimate with her, for weeks Arizona had tried to unsuccessfully initiate intimacy with her wife, but each time Callie would conveniently be already asleep, or be working on her laptop typing up surgery notes, which Arizona, always insisted the Latina could leave until the next day, though Callie would always pacify the blond insisting she wouldn't be long, though she always was, Arizona would wait up for Callie in their bed, until eventually she'd succumb to sleep, the following day the same cycle would repeat. 

But not tonight it seemed, and boy Arizona was going to make the most of it. Her whole body was craving eveything that was Calliope Torres. 

'God I've missed you, Calliope' Arizona breathed nipping at the Latinas collarbone before trailing a path of kisses down the Latina's cleavege, stopping momentarily to reach for the heam of Callie's tank top, before she was halted by Callie's hands being placed on top of her own. 

'Don't, please Arizona' It took a minute for Callie's words register through Arizona's lust fueled haze. 

So there was a delayed reaction before Arizona begrudingly pushed herself off her wife, she felt hurt and dejected, had her wife lost interest in her, a few months into marriage. 

'I'm just really tired' Callie unconvincingly explained. 

'Sure you are' Arizona couldn't stop the curt response leaving her lips, she turned away from Callie, trying to suppress her irritation. Fine if Callie didn't want her to touch her, she would to her best to respect that in spite of how much she desperately wanted to touch the beautiful Latina. 

 

///////////////////

'Hey' Callie said trying to get her wife's attention, she'd been unsually quite this evening.  
Arizona looked up smiled politely at her wife, and continued to eat the meal, Callie had prepared, as way of a peace offering. Arizona had barely spoken to Callie since she had rebuffed the blondes advances a few nights earlier, the meal Callie had prepared tonight, it was one of Arizona's favourites a Mexican take on the traditional pasta chicken, ever since the first time Callie had made it for the blond, it had quickly become one of her favourites. However, you'd wouldn't have thought it now, she noticed the blond, had barely eaten any of it.  
'Are you okay?' Callie asked sincerely,  
'Yeah it's quite without Sophia here?' Arizona commented.  
'Well it's Mark's night with her' Callie responded, it was Wednesday, it was always Mark's night, had been since Sophia was born, this wasn't anything new to Arizona.  
Before Callie could question her wife's distance,  
Arizona's phoned buzzed violently, the blond hurriedly, made her way to the kitchen counter to read the incoming message, Callie watched a familiar smile spread across her wife's face.  
'Yay!, Um I've got to go' Arizona declared, not lifting her gaze from her phone.  
'Wait, what?' Callie said incredulous, not only had Arizona been distant all night, now she was bailing on the evening  
'Yeah sorry, looks like I have plans tonight, Arizona checked her watch, oh, I should get ready'  
'I, um' Why was Arizona going out, it was Wednesday, Mark's night with Sophia, and consequently their date night.  
'Where are you going?' Who are you going with, is really the question Callie had wanted to ask.  
'Joes' Arizona said matter of factly as she made her way to bedroom. Callie wanted to follow her, but instead stayed rooted to the spot.  
Sometime later Arizona exited their bedroom, she looked off the chart stunning, dressed in a tight fitted black dress, and black stiletto heals, teams with an elegant clutch.  
'How do I look?' Arizona beamed,  
'Awesome' Callie said in a tone similar to her wifes  
'Okay, well I shouldn't be too late' Arizona said collecting her keys, leaving the apartment without so much as a kiss goodbye. 

Hours later in the earlier morning, Callie felt her wife crawl into bed, she could smell the distinct twang of alcohol that permeated the air, as her wife approached her proximity.  
Good night?' Callie questioned into the darkenss  
'Yeah, it was fun' Arizona said tiredly.  
'Did you drive?' Callie asked concerned  
'No, Teddy and I shared a taxi , my cars at Joes'  
'You were with Teddy?' Callie asked, suddenly relieved at that fact.  
'Yeah, I said i'd do drinks with her, if she wanted, she just looked so sad today in the OR, she misses the love of her life, I know that feeling, to love someone and to not be to able to be with them, not see them, not get to touch them, I, I'm sorry for bailing on our evening' Arizona added softly.  
Callie turned to face her wife, in the dark she could still make out her wifes delicate features.  
'Yeah'  
'Yeah, I love you Calliope' Airzona stroked her hand across her wife's side, stroking her fingertip over the Latina's soft curves.  
It was an innocent comforting gesture, but to Callie it was the reassurance that she needed from her wife, that she still desired her, wanted her, loved her reassuring her of any insecurities that had plagued her lately .  
Callie placed her hand on top of Arizona's, intertwining their fingers, bringing their intertwined hands to meet her lips.  
Feeling the soft touch of her wife's lips, Arizona smiled at her wife touch.  
'I'm sorry. I've been distant' Callie confessed  
'Talk to me?' Arizona pleaded softly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
'You're so beautiful, Arizona, you've got women lining up for you' Callie said sadness creeping into her tone, echoing a sentiment Arizona had said over three years ago, she regretted being so thoughtless over her words now.  
'Me, well George cheated on me, Erica left me without so much as a good bye' 'I guess I've always felt like a second choice, sometimes I feel like you deserve better, than me' Callie motioned to her whole being, Arizona's heart tightened at her wife's words. She had to put her right.  
'Calliope, do you remember when we first met?'  
'The bar bathroom at Joes?'  
'Yeah' Arizona smiled warmly at the memory of their first kiss,' but I'd seen you around the hospital before then, and God, Callie' Arizona's voice taking on a hint of something distinct  
it was lust.  
'I thought you were miraculously, breathtakingly, stunning, 'I still do, Arizona added sincerely, 'I couldn't stop staring at you whenever, you'd happen to walk by Peds, those hips Calliope are seriously distracting, you have no idea the effect you have me' Arizona coupled her words with the movement of her hand, stroking over her wifes delicious curves. 

 

'So when I saw you at Joes, upset, I felt compelled to kiss you, to kiss those beautiful lips,I knew it was forward, but Callie I couldn't stop thinking about you, I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you'. It's not just the way you look Callie, it's who you are, you're kind, you're generious, you're an ortho goddess', Arizona added with hint of amusement in her voice, and when I wake up beside you every morning. Do you know what I feel?  
Arizona didn't wait for a response from her wife, 'privileged, that I get to call you my wife, Calliope, I'm so grateful that you gave me a second chance, because I'm so deeply, deeply in love with you. 

Callie's response to her wifes condour was kiss her passionately, expressing the inordinate amount of love she self towards the blond, but at that moment counldn't express with words.  
Arizona smiled into the kiss, the taste of and softness of Callie's lips were intoxicating. Callie pulled back needed to catch her breath, delighting in the familiar scent of her wife's high end perfume.  
'Make love to me Arizona' Callie whispered before pulling her wife into a deep kiss. Arizona, didn't need to be told twice, she had really missed her wife, quickly adjusting their positions, Arizona straddled Callie's hips. Still dressed in her tight black dress, Arizona hiked up her dress around her thighs. 

Callie worked to rid herself of her tank top, leaving bare breasts on full display, Arizona almost drooled at the sight. 

Arizona leaned down to kiss her wife's plump lips, 'I love you Calliope'. She was determined to show her wife just how true her words were.


End file.
